bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Duncan
Benjamin "Ben" Duncan is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile Tory boy Benjamin has already had a taste of fame starring on American Princess and Ladette to Lady, in fact he admits he'd do anything to avoid the standard nine to five job. He currently spends his time taking extra roles for TV and has written diary pieces for the Mail on Sunday and the Daily Telegraph. As well as insisting he's not posh Ben claims to only be 27 and is adamant people should believe this. He's prone to lying as 'it makes life more interesting' and once told friends and family that he was going to Egypt to work on a book but in fact he was taken on a free holiday by a professor. He is single but says he is currently involved with two people who are already in relationships, which he is supposed to be keeping schtum about. His biggest secret is that he once had a relationship with a beautiful 18-year-old before being seduced by her mother. He's extremely passionate about politics and obsessed with the Middle East, wishing he was an Arab. He claims a harem of Arab girls would improve his home life as not only are they beautiful but they would also look after him. Ben claims to not know a lot about Big Brother and hasn't told anyone he applied for fear of judgement from his friends and family. If he could take one luxury item into the house it would be a competent hairdresser and stylist. Big Brother 11 On Day 13, after receiving eight nominations from his fellow housemates, Ben was was nominated for eviction. The following day, he took part in the weekly Save and Replace task. However, he failed to win and faced the public vote against Dave, Govan and Mario. On Day 17, Ben survived the public vote and Govan was evicted from the House with 72% of the vote. On Day 48, after receiving four nominations from his fellow housemates, Ben was nominated for eviction once again. The following day, he failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task and faced eviction against Andrew, Dave and John James. He was evicted on Day 52, with 52% of the vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Following the show, Ben took part in filming for TV series Celebrity Coach Trip, with Raef Bjayou. He was also interviewed during the broadcast of The Royal Wedding of 2011, giving his opinions on the event. Gallery Ben3.jpg|Ben's pre-show publicity photo Ben1.jpg|Ben enters the Big Brother 11 House Ben2.jpg|Ben in the Big Brother 11 Diary Room Ben4.jpg|Ben in the Big Brother 11 living area Ben5.jpg|Ben singing for a task in Big Brother 11 Ben6.jpg|Ben is evicted from the Big Brother 11 House Trivia *Ben, Rachael White and Nathan Dunn all returned to the Big Brother 11 House on Day 71 in order to each take part in a task. After both receiving 20 nominations each from their fellow housemates, Ben and Dave Vaughan are tied for having received the most nominations against them out of all Big Brother 11 male housemates. *On Day 24 of Big Brother 11, Ben briefly left the House in order to perform a stand-up routine for the eviction crowd. *In Big Brother 11, Ben received at least one nomination against him each week he was in the House, **He was nominated on more separate weeks than any other Big Brother 11 housemate. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate